


Almost Lost

by aphorisnt



Series: 20 Days of Obikin Challenge [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kix puts up with so much, M/M, Major Injury, Obi-Wan "lol what attachment?" Kenobi, Obi-Wan is a mess, The Team™ are such danger magnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/pseuds/aphorisnt
Summary: Day 1: “I’ve got you. Breathe, okay? I’ve got you.” & Day 19: First KissAnakin gets injured and Obi-Wan does not handle it well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May the Fourth be with you all!!
> 
> In honor of Star Wars Day a two-part update. The prompts for the days are pretty much at opposite ends of the list but whatever, this is just what happened when I was writing. Also I had no idea what the fuck to title this thing and kinda don't like what I have, but I needed to put something. Oh well, I tried.
> 
> This is for Day 1 and the next one is Day 19, just to keep it straight (or not lol).
> 
> Thanks to cassia_scott for creating this challenge!!!

He felt cold. That was the first thing he noticed. Then it was the incessant ringing in his ears, a high-pitched noise drowning out all other sound. He pried his eyes open, feeling flecks of dirt fall off his face as he did, and looked up at a cloudy sky. The light was too bright so he closed his eyes again.

Slowly, sound returned and he could hear someone shouting.

“-nak-! -nakin! Anakin!”

That was his name. He opened his eyes again and this time found himself staring at a familiar face. “Obi-Wan?” he asked, then burst out coughing. That hurt. He tried to take a deep breath but that hurt too. He felt something rattle in his chest.

“That’s it, Anakin, just stay with me now. I’ve got you. Breathe, okay? But slowly. I’ve got you.”

He was dimly aware that his head was in Obi-Wan’s lap and a hand was stroking his hair. It felt nice, a soft counterpoint to the pain.

Pain.

Suddenly a white hot bolt of agony surged through him, radiating from his side, and it tore his breath from his lungs. Tears welled up in his eyes of their own accord, stinging at the edges of his vision.

“I know, it hurts, Obi-Wan soothed. You took quite the piece of shrapnel to the side. But you’re going to be ok. Kix is on his way and we’ll medivac you out of here and get you patched up.”

Shrapnel? When had he gotten hit? And where? Anakin squirmed to try and get a look but Obi-Wan held him firmly in place.

“Don’t try to move,” he admonished, “you might make the wound worse. There’s some heavy bleeding and I think you already punctured a lung. Just try to stay as still as possible until Kix gets here.

“Ok,” Anakin choked out, followed by another round of coughing. Force but that hurt like kriff. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, waiting hopefully for the pain to stop. Then he heard a roaring sound overhead.

“There’s Kix,” Obi-Wan said, relief clear in his voice.

The trooper jumped out of the LAAT/i. “General,” he saluted Obi-Wan. “What happened?”

“A hover tank…shrapnel to the side…lost a lot of blood…”

Anakin distantly listened to Kix and Obi-Wan talking above him, not really paying attention. It was all he could do not to cry out in agony. This didn’t hurt nearly as bad as losing his arm had but it was certainly up there since even breathing caused pain.

“All right, general, let’s get you loaded up.”

He felt Obi-Wan shift out from underneath him and winced in pain, then four pairs of hands lifted him onto a much softer surface. _A hover stretcher_ some more aware part of his mind helpfully provided. Then Obi-Wan’s hand was on his cheek. He cracked his eyes open again.

“I wish I could go with you, Anakin, but I need to stay here. The men need me and we need to win this battle. I promise I’ll come and check on you as soon as I can, ok?”

Anakin tried to answer but he couldn’t seem to make himself move. He could barely keep his eyes open to look at Obi-Wan, much less formulate a response to his question. The ringing started to come back to his ears and everything went fuzzy around the edges of his vision.

“Anakin?” he heard Obi-Wan call. “Can you here me?”

_Yes_ , he wanted to say, even though everything sounded like it was under water. He wanted to reach up and touch Obi-Wan’s hand,reassure his former Master that he would be all right, but he couldn’t do that either.

“General?” That was Kix. “Are you still with us?”

Again, Anakin couldn’t find a way to answer. The cold was creeping back into his limbs and he would’ve shivered if he could but any movement seemed out of his capability.

“Sir, he’s crashing. We need to take him now.”

“Anakin!”

The last thing he heard was his Master calling his name, then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of this two-part fic, and this one is a bit longer.

Obi-Wan paced up and down the hall outside the _Redeemer’s_ medical bay, waiting to hear from Kix. After losing Anakin, he and the rest of the men had worked to put down the Separatist uprising as quickly as possible and while the battle was not yet over they had managed to force the CIS into a retreat. With things on hold for the moment he had rushed back up to the star destroyer to see how Anakin was doing.

On the battlefield he had done his best to remain calm, to keep Anakin calm. He had kept his emotions tightly shielded and didn’t speak a word about just how bad the injury looked to anyone but Kix. And it had looked bad. Then he had watched Anakin slip into unconsciousness, the blood loss and trauma too much, And he had feared the worst. But Obi-Wan could still feel Anakin through their bond, a bright light in the Force. His Padawan was still alive, but that was all he knew

It seemed like forever before Kix finally came out.

“Sir,” he said, “we stabilized him and we’ve got him in bacta. He’ll need at least a full forty eight hours to heal the wounds in his lung and side and the bones will take a bit longer, but he’s gonna be fine.”

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Kix.”

“Just doing my job, sir. If you want to see him you can come in.”

“Thanks, I think I will.”

Kix led the way to the room in the medbay where Anakin floated sedately in the batch tank. He could see the sealed wound in his side and knew further damage lay beneath, but at the moment Anakin just appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Obi-Wan walked over to the side of the room where a chair sat and pulled it right up next to the tank, then he plopped down, content to wait for his former Padawan to wake up.

“General?” Kix called softly, and Obi-Wan turned to face the medic. “I won’t try to kick you out because I know that won’t do any good, but you have to promise that if you’re gonna stay you’re gonna take care of yourself. That means eating and sleeping. I’ll get one of the shinies to bring you meals later and I can pull a cot in here for tonight, but you need to look after yourself. We can’t function with two generals out of commission, sir.”

Obi-Wan gave a wry smile. “Am I that predictable?” he asked. Then he sighed. “All right, Kix, I promise to take care of myself.”

“Thank you, sir, that’s all I ask.” Kix gave a salute and left Obi-Wan alone in the room.

“Oh, Anakin,” he sighed, “how is it that things like this always seem to happen to you?” Ha laughed wetly as he pressed a hand to the tank, imagining he could feel his former Padawan beneath it. “You can’t be so reckless like that all the time. We could’ve lost you today.” He swallowed. “ _I_ could’ve lost you today,” he admitted quietly to himself. “And I can’t go through that, not again.”

He buried his face in his remaining hand and pretended he couldn’t feel the tears pricking at his eyes. He had come so close to losing the most important person in the world to him today, closer than he ever hoped to come again. This war was taking it’s toll on everyone, Obi-Wan knew that, but losing Anakin was too high a price to pay.

He pulled a datapad out of his robes and settled in to try and get some work done, accomplish something productive while he waited. Reports were far from what he wanted to be doing at the moment but he knew he needed some sort of distraction.

He ate when the shiny, a new trooper without a name so far, brought him some food and occasionally chatted with Kix as the medic made the rounds and came to check on Anakin’s state. For all that he was distracted he managed to make a sizable dent in his backlog of paperwork so no one could say he was absolutely useless. When Kix brought in the cot that night he lay down and closed his eyes like a good general and even managed to catch a few scant hours of sleep.

But the whole day and night he thought of nothing but Anakin. Strong, self-assured, reckless, devoted Anakin who could take on anything, who could pull the craziest of stunts and still come one the other side (just like he would this time, Obi-Wan reassured himself), who would do whatever it took to protect the ones he cared about.

_And I would do whatever it took to protect him_ , Obi-Wan admitted quietly to himself. Because he would. For all that he talked about the importance of the mission and spoke against attachment and expounded the virtues of the Code, he was hopelessly attached to Anakin and had been for some time.

He woke up early the next morning and sat himself back down in his chair. That day passed much the same as the previous one: meals brought by whichever shiny was available, mountains of mission reports and battle logs to slog through, continuously worrying about Anakin–the only break from the previous day’s routine was when Kix coerced him into the refresher for a sonic. And still Anakin stayed the same, floating quietly in the tank.

Evening couldn’t come quick enough, but when it finally did Obi-Wan was practically vibrating in his seat. Soon, Kix would come through that door and tell him it was time to get Anakin out of the tank. And then he would know his Anakin was ok, could see him and touch him and hold him and–he stopped that train of thought immediately. He was supposed to be the Jedi Master and he needed to have better control over his impulses.

The door slid open, interrupting his thoughts.

“All right general,” Kix said, followed into the room by an emdee droid. “He’s ready to come out now. But,“ he continued before Obi-Wan could get the chance to speak “ But. I’m going to have to ask you to wait outside during the procedure. Then it’ll be a few hours before I can let you in again. And during that time I expect you to get some rest; I don’t want to see you just waiting outside pacing until I open the door again.”

Obi-Wan winced internally. That was exactly what he had been planning to do.

“All due respect Sir, but you need to take care of yourself too, especially since we’re gonna have to go back down planetside soon to finish this campaign.

“I know Kix, I know.” He sighed. “If I sleep for an hour or so would that be satisfactory?”

“No, but it’s better than nothing and knowing you, Sir, that’s probably the best I can expect right now.”

_He’s not wrong_ , Obi-Wan thought to himself with a certain amount of chagrin. “Very well. Comm me as soon as I am able to come back.”

“I will, General Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan left the medbay for his bunk, resolving to get at least some sleep even if it wasn’t the full hour he had promised Kix.

Though it seemed he outdid himself because he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. It wasn’t until three hours later that the sound of a chirping comm awoke him.

He groped for his comm in the darkness, eyes still closed in sleep. He found it stashed in the pocket of his robe he had left in a heap on the floor near his bed (not that he would ever tell Anakin that). “Kenobi,” he said, answering it.

“General, Sir?”

That was Kix.

Anakin!

He sat bolt upright, nearly ramming his head against the bulkhead. “Kix? how is he?”

“He’s doing well, Sir,” the medic replied. “He’s still unconscious but we just need to wait for him to wake on his own which shouldn’t be too long from now, just as soon as the anesthesia wears off. But if you want to come see him now, you can.”

“I’ll be right there.” He shut his comm without waiting for a response and hurried to pull on his robe and boots. Anakin was out of bacta and he was safe.

He practically flew down the hallway, throwing all sense of dignity and propriety to the wind. Some things were more important than his image as the vaunted Jedi Master. He burst into Anakin’s room in the medbay and, without taking time to greet Kix, immediately went to the unoccupied chair at the bedside and reached out to grab his former apprentice’s hand. H only looked up when the physical touch reassured him that Anakin was there.

“How is he, Kix?”

“Honestly, he’s doing remarkably well given the extent of his injuries. The bacta healed up the worst of it but it’ll take some time before he’s ready for combat again, probably a good three months at least.”

Obi-Wan laughed softly. “He’ll hate that. I hope you’re prepared for a lot of protesting.”

“Oh I am,” Kix responded with a sly grin. “I already called Master Che back at the Temple.”

At that Obi-Wan had to grin as well. If there was anyone who could keep Anakin from running off too soon and getting injured again it was Vokara; even the most seasoned Masters feared her wrath.

“I’ve got more work to do so I’ll leave you with him. Call me as soon as he wakes up.”

“Don’t worry, Kix, I will.”

The medic left the room and he turned his attention back to Anakin. He looked so peaceful, sleeping there. You almost couldn’t tell he had been grievously injured. With his other hand Obi-Wan reached out and stroked the hair back from Anakin’s forehead and tried not to think about how close he had come to losing his Padawan. He squeezed Anakin’s hand once.

Then Anakin squeezed back.

It was all he could do not to gasp as he watched the blond open his eyes and peer up at him.

“Obi-Wan?” he asked, voice rough.

“Yes, Anakin, I’m here. You took quite the nasty injury if you remember.”

Anakin stared blankly for a moment, then ripped his hand out of Obi-Wan’s and threw back the sheets to look at his side. He found the wound blessedly sealed.

Careful, Padawan,” Obi-Wan admonished. “I don’t want you hurting yourself more.”

“I’m fine Obi-Wan,” Anakin groaned back.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, the reached out and took back Anakin’s hand. “I mean it, Anakin. You really scared me out there.”

“Come on, Master, this isn’t the first time I’ve gotten hurt and…” He trailed off when he noticed Obi-Wan’s expression. “Master?” he asked.

“For a moment I thought I was going to lose you,” Obi-Wan whispered.

“I thought there was no death, only the Force.”

“Forget the damn Code, Anakin, this is about you! I care about you and I can’t lose you! I love you!” He realized what he said and immediately shut his mouth. His first instinct was to backtrack, to try and play to off and take it back, but no, he decided, not this time.

Anakin’s eyes widened in shock. “Y-you what?”

He took a deep breath. “I love you, Anakin. I always have.”

“But you’re Master Kenobi, model Jedi and Code supporter and you’ve always told me attachment was wrong. You can’t really mean that.”

“But I do, Anakin,” he said softly, squeezing the other man’s hand. “More than anything in this life.”

Somehow Anakin’s eyes got wider. He looked like he was going to protest again but before he could say a word or Obi-Wan could stop to think about what he was doing, Obi-Wan surged forward and pressed his lips to Anakin’s. It was rough and haphazard, chapped lips crashing against each other for a brief moment, then Obi-Wan pulled back. A bright blush stained both their cheeks.

Obi-Wan sat there speechless for a moment. He couldn’t believe what he had just done. “I-I-I- Anakin, I-“ he stammered, trying to make the words come out. What was he doing? He had just kissed his former Padawan! “I’m sorry,” he finally managed to spit out. “I shouldn’t have done that. I didn-mmfff!” Whatever he was going to say got smothered by Anakin’s mouth, this time against his.

Brain instantly turning off, Obi-Wan leaned into the kiss, deepening it. He licked at Anakin’s bottom lip, hoping for passage, and Anakin granted him it, parting his lips gently. Obi-Wan fisted one of his hands in Anakin’s hair, the other still gripping tight to his hand, and moaned into the kiss. Anakin groaned in kind and used his unoccupied hand to pull Obi-Wan up out of the chair and even closer.

Without realizing what was happening, Obi-Wan suddenly found himself pulled onto the bed, body pressed up against Anakin’s–gently so as not to aggravate any wounds–and the two clung to each other before finally breaking apart.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin whispered, a bright smile across his face, and Obi-Wan leaned forward to rest their foreheads against one another. “I love you too.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Obi-Wan murmured, “I should get Kix. He told me to call him once you woke up.”

“Can’t that wait just a bit longer?” Anakin whined.

“No, the sooner he comes to check you over the sooner he’ll be done and able to leave you–us–alone. Because we do have a lot to talk about.”

“That we do, Master.

“Ok,” Anakin said reluctantly, “go get him.”

Obi-Wan was about to pull back when Anakin said “Wait!” H leaned in and pressed his lips to Obi-Wan’s one last time. “Ok, now you can go.”

A smile stretched across Obi-Wan’s face as he stood. _Yes_ , he thought, _we certainly do have a lot to talk about. But I’m looking forward to it._ He spared one last lingering glance toward Anakin, then finally headed to the door to go find Kix.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @aphorisnt for more Star Wars and other shit


End file.
